Gatria
Gatria is the neighboring country to the north of Estren, the home country of Chaos X. Gatria has been under the Hateshinai Empire's rule for several decades, mostly the 2nd Branch's authority. The Empire was first established here in Gatria by the 3rd Era Hateshinai Empire. Since then the Hateshinai Empire has kept its root there, and reside here currently. Overview Gatria is a country best known for its cold climate and mountain ranges, as well as being under Hateshinai rule. The 2nd and 3rd Branch of the Hateshinai Empire currently reside here. There are also other families which reside here as well, such as the War Tribe and the Wyverns, both accustomed to cold temperatures and high altitudes. Districts * Northern District: The Northern district makes up the northern region of Gatria, home to the largest mountain range in the country. This is where the Wyverns originate from. This is the coldest region in the country, and several cities are blanketed in snow year round. Most of the wars between the 2nd Branch, and the Wyverns take place in these mountains. * Southern District: The Southern district is the least populated region in the country, and shares direct links with Estren's Lucent Wall and Crystal Bastion. This region is considered a barren wasteland covered in ice, with few cities. The area is covered with outposts and watch points, mainly to make sure no invaders or suspicious people get too close to the Core. * Eastern District: The origins of the War Tribe come from this region. The Eastern district is considered the metropolis of the country, second only to the Core, which is the largest populated area. This district is covered in cities, but outside of that are large plains where nomads roam. The War Tribe's nomadic nature carried them to the cities where they first encountered the Hateshinai. Several 3rd Branch outposts reside out here. * Western District: The Western region also called Everfrost, is a region covered in mountains just like the north. The main difference here is that there are less mountains, and more ice. It's also covered in forests. The Toukan and Kanetsu originate from this region. The west has few cities, and also has a railway system that runs to the Core and the rest of the country. The path to the railway originates from the South, which is why there are so many outposts there. There have been several attempts to attack the railway system by the Wyverns and War Tribe, but all have failed. * The Core: The Core lies in the center of the country, with a mountain range centered right on top of it. The Core has the largest population of people, with 7 areas. There are six major cities that surround the mountain range, each serving as a major outpost in case someone launches an attack against the center of the Core, where the 2nd Branch's castle-like structure lies. The castle is extremely large and actually makes up the bulk of the mountain side, with majority of the castle protruding from the front. The castle is so large that there front section is often used for extravagant parties and festivals. The 2nd Branch members' quarters lie deep in the mountainside, secluded from the public. History Gatria was founded some generations ago by the 3rd era's Hateshinai Empire. Since then the family has had roots in the cold country, often using it as a site for their main headquarters. Considering the family is royalty, they often live in large luxurious castles near or inside mountains. Gatria has since been seen as an impenetrable fortress. There have been several attempts to invade the country, specifically during the 4th and 5th era. Both invasions were unsuccessful, largely due to the fact that the Core's surroundings make attacks difficult for invaders. The Hateshinai Empire has officially lived here for almost a century now. Size and Population Gatria is known for being the largest country on the continent, being three times the size of Estren. The population of the country has grown over the years, putting it in the billion range as of recently. The cities that surround the Core, and the metropolis in the Eastern District are the most populous regions. This is excluding the Core itself, which houses members of the imperial members of the Hateshinai. The population has remained consistent despite the wars involving the 2nd Branch, and the Wyverns and War Tribe. Military The 2nd and 3rd Branches are the main source of military in the region. The country has its own military that serves the cities, but the Hateshinai use their forces to combat rebellions and defend the country as a whole. The local militia are used to maintain order and carry out the wishes of the current leader of the country, which is Kyoko currently. She is referred to as "the Queen" and has direct control over the military. The Imperial Bellicose, a branch within the Hateshinai Empire, acts as the country's leaders when they aren't focusing on their own family (the Bellicose can be seen as a council, which makes decisions that is appropriate for the country). Climate Gatria is the coldest region on the continent, seeing snowfall year round in some areas. The Core and the Northern District are almost always covered in snow. The Southern region is covered more so in ice than snow. The cold almost never leaves, and no one knows the specific reason as to why. Even during summer the snow will remain simply because there is so much of it. The arctic like conditions are normal for residents who have lived here their entire lives however, as they are accustomed to the climate. The 2nd and 3rd Branch members of the Hateshinai are also used to the weather as well.